Réflexions made in Drago
by Helli'm
Summary: Lorsque Drago Malfoy songe à une certaine Hermione Granger cela donne des réflexions plutôt étranges de sa part. Surtout quand il les partages avec d'autres. J'y ai ajouter un troisième OS où Drago apprends ou pas à partager.
1. Chapter 1

Os délire mais qui me plait bien(sinon je l'aurais pas écrit) en revanche j'ai hésiter à le poster je trouve ça différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude mais bon après tout je me suis dit pourquoi pas? Et puis comme je l'ai dit plus tôt il me plait bien :D

Et bien sur avant de vous laissez à votre lectuer je remercie fantasia-49 pour sa correction et pour la avoir remanier certaines tournures de phrases qui laissait à désirés .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cette fois un chose est sur, plus que de raison et plus que de coutume, aujourd'hui j'adore Hermione Granger. Oh je sais ce que vous pensez «en soit rien de très différent,de nouveau», et bien vous avez tort,terriblement. En ce moment précis, j'exècre cette saleté de Gryffondor. Comment ça chez moi c'est une habitude? C'est faux. Bon d'accord calmez vos huées, j'admets, du moins je vous accorde, que j'en donne l'impression mais ce n'est pas le cas,en faite si, je haïs les rouges et or, sauf une.

Bref la n'est pas la question ou peut-être que si...Enfin c'est compliqué. Comment ça je déraille complètement? C'est inutile de me le signifier j'en ai parfaitement conscience et tout ça par sa faute encore....Ce qu'elle peux m'énerver. Hé oh! je vous permet pas de juger et de crier que j'en fait tout un drame car ce n'est pas vrai,un Malfoy ne fait pas dans le mélo et évitez moi vos visages narquois, OK? Vous ne savez strictement rien, car je peux vous assurez que dans le cas contraire c'est de mon côté que vous vous rangeriez et non du sien.

Être plus explicite,comment ça plus explicite? Je suis parfaitement précis et mon discours et totalement clair, ne me blâmer pas par pour votre manque d'attention que d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas. Tout le monde accorde de l'égard à un Malfoy surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, après tout ne suis-je pas parfait? Bref ne nous éloignons pas du problème. Quoi vous n'avez toujours pas compris?!Merlin qui m'a filé des auditeurs dont le QI n'excelle pas celui de Crabbe? Hey on injure pas un Malfoy! Je n'y suis pour rien pour votre manque affligeant d'intelligence. Enfin passons cette «légère» tare, j'ai besoin de parler et vous êtes les seuls à vous être portés volontaires pour m'écouter et je ne suis pas pitoyable!!Tâchez de vous rentrez ça dans le crâne.

Bien, je disais que, comme toujours, tout est de sa faute!! Non mais dites moi que vous le faites exprès d'être aussi arriérées, c'est pas possible d'être entouré par de tels imbéciles. Drago respire, oui, c'est ça, inspire-expire, voilà qui est mieux. Bien je vais tâcher de tout vous expliquer sans me départir de mon calme et en utilisant des mots simple. Aujourd'hui je déteste vraiment Hermione Granger et c'est de sa faute. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Vous osez me demander pourquoi? Non mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux?Par Merlin vous l'êtes!Comment cela peut-il m'arriver? J'ai pour seul public une bande de crétines et qui, de plus sont surement les seules à ne pas être au courant de ce qui c'est passé dans cette satané grande salle,qui en passant je déteste aussi,Na!

On se détend je vais tout vous dire, mais calmez vous. Bien, alors je vous demande de bien ouvrir vos oreilles et de fermer vos grandes gue....heu...bouches voilà comme cela c'est parfait et arrêtez de me regarder de la sorte,oui toi!Justement comme tu le fait en cet instant, je ne suis pas une gourmandise!! J'admets être tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, tentant qu'un chocolat liégeois mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Enfin!Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Ce matin ,comme le veux notre organisme qui réclame certain besoin, je me suis levé ,et non ce n'était pas le besoin de vider ma vessie...si, mais pas que et puis baisse la main on est pas en classe! Je disais donc,avant d'être interrompu, je me suis levé,apprêté et tout ce qui s'en suit. Mais passons, disons juste qu'une fois que la perfection que j'incarne fut totalement prête,j'ai quitté le confort de ma salle commune pour monter à la grande salle et je peux vous assurez que ce coup là, je m'y attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris?! Merlin nous préserve! Tout à mon euphorie,j'étais plus merveilleux que d'habitude, et oui que voulez-vous? Vous même le reconnaissez.

Donc j'étais dans la grande salle à ma table habituelle lorsque que cette furie a surgit. Je vous jure les filles une vraie tigresse, hey pas la peine d'agresser mes tympans je ne fais que constater un fait!! Bref Granger a surgit devant moi, si si, je vous le promet. Elle était bien là, à me crier dessus devant toute la grande salle mais surtout, seule Gryffondor aussi proche de la table des Serpentards. Elle est complètement inconsciente, injurier un prince devant toute sa cour n'est pas une chose à faire.

Le motif de la dispute? C'est ça qui vous intrigue? Ce n'est pas possible, on s'en fout de celui-là. C'était une question de nos rôles en tant que préfet. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle rage de ne pas avoir été promue Préfète-en-chef. De ce fait elle reporte sa colère sur moi. Pourquoi moi? Voilà une bonne question, si jamais vous avez la réponse je suis preneur. Mon annonce passée, je reprends le fil de mon récit Granger me hurlait dessus complètement hystérique,arrêtez de dire que ce n'est pas nouveau,car cette fois là, ce fut pire...bien pire, elle à parler de sentiments. Oh arrêtez de glousser, je sais ce que vous pensez. Hermione m'a fait une belle et touchante déclaration d'amour. Désolé de vous décevoir mais non, la vérité est tout autre. Elle m'a dit textuellement de sa satané voix de miss-je-sais-tout:

-A tu déjà aimé?....aimé au point d'en mourir?Aimé au point de ne plus savoir que penser? Non, évidemment une telle chose ne t'es jamais arrivé,tu ignore tout, absolument tout des sensations qui submerge le cœur lorsqu'elle est prés de toi...l'élue...l'âme sœur. Bien entendu, tu en connais la théorie,la signification, la définition de ce mot: L'amour. Mais tu es incapable de le ressentir.

Avouez celle là vous vous y attendiez pas? Figurez vous que moi non plus. Pourquoi m'a t' elle sortit ce laïus sur l'amour, après avoir longuement débattu sur mon rôle de préfet mal entretenu. Je l'ignore. Encore un fois, je suis preneur en cas de réponse. Cette fille est et restera un mystère pour moi, mais il y a une chose sur laquelle elle à tort. Je connais tout...absolument tout ce qu'elle m'a balancé à la figure. Car moi Drago Lucius Malfoy j'aime. Oh non ça ne va pas recommencer. C'est pas la peine de chialer, par pitié, ferme là, arrête de hurler que je suis l'homme de ta vie!!

Tâchons d'oublier ses gémissements et reprenons mon histoire. Je disais donc, moi j'aime,eh oui c'est étonnant je sais ,j'en suis moi même encore retourné. Il faut dire que de ça non plus je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Mais encore une fois tout est de sa faute. Elle s'est faufilée, avec ses précieux bouquins entres les mains, dans mon monde et là je sus que j'étais perdu. Allez avouez-le, mon discours fait très larmoyant. J'ai toujours eu un sens innée pour la comédie, mon côté parfait surement.

Non ne partez pas!!Promis j'arrête mon éloge, quoique nul être ne peut nié la véracité de mes dires. Donc j'en étais à Granger et à sa crise d'hystérie...Comment ça vous n'en n'avez cure?..Quoi?! Vous voulez connaître le nom de la fille dont je suis amoureux... Oh par Merlin vous n'avez pas encore compris. Sachez que pour le QI de Crabbe je retire ce que j'ai dis, rien ne peut égaler le votre...Et non ce n'est pas un compliment...donc la fille que j'aime se trouve être...Non ce n'est pas toi!! C'est Hermione Jean Granger. Pitié épargnez moi de tels débordements de joie vous serez gentilles...Elle me hait de toute façon.

Oui je sais ce que vous pensez. Comment peut-on haïr un tel dieu? Même pour moi cela reste un mystère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela est le cas et au risque de me répéter pourquoi moi? Arrêtez de me huer, je ne suis pas pitoyable...je suis pire que ça. Désastreux,lamentable,déplorable et j'en passe. Comment ça au lieu de geindre, bouge toi et conquis la? Non mais vous êtes complètement dingue? On parle de Hermione Granger, la Hermione Granger. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez conscience mais elle et moi et bien il n'y en à pas et n'en aura jamais. Pourquoi?pourquoi?Ce que vous êtes stupides. Simplement pour la raison que j'ai invoqué précédemment à savoir qui elle est.

Comment ça c'est pas un raison suffisante? Elle l'est amplement pour moi!! Arrêtez de me dire je ne l'aime pas,c'est faux, je l'aime. Puisque je vous dit que je l'aime!! Oh et puis zut, vous me prenez la tête,cessez de dire que je suis lâche! Bien, puisque que c'est comme ça je vais vous prouvez que je n'ai rien à envier aux bouffons d'ors, surtout pas le courage.

0000000000000000

C'est simple si elle n'est pas dans le parc, ni à la grande salle,ni avec ses deux crétins d'amis sur le terrain de quidditch, ni dans la salle commune des Gryffondor -pitié éviter les remarques désobligeantes. Certes j'ai légèrement brutalisé un rouge et or de première année pour cette information mais c'était là mon seul moyen- il n'y a qu'un endroit où elle peut-être...mais je ne vois vraiment pas où.

Hey pourquoi vous me traitez de crétin? Arrêtez de remettre en doute mon amour pour Hermione!! Comment ça vous savez où elle se trouve? La bibliothèque mais bien sur,j'allais justement le proposer, c'est un véritable lieu de culte pour elle. Cependant il persiste un mystère. Comment, vous bandes d'idiotes incapable de comprendre un traitre mot de mes discours éclairés, avez-vous put trouver aussi aisément ce que j'ai chercher à travers tout le château? Et surtout pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt?! Vous trouviez ça drôle peut être? Espèce de ...GRRR

La bibliothèque déjà? Oh Merlin je commence à me sentir mal. Il est préférable que je rebrousse chemin et revienne lui parler plus tard, disons dans quelques années. Ne dites pas que je suis lâche c'est faux, et pour le prouver j'y vais de ce pas. J'avance prudemment et oui il serait malvenue de tomber. Une table...deux tables...quelques tables plus loin...heu elle fait combien de kilomètre cette bibliothèque? Oups apparemment pas assez.

Elle est là, assise, une monstrueuse pile de livres la cache presque totalement, mais je la devine captivée, car j'ai beau me rapprocher d'elle, jamais elle ne lève la tête. J'ignore comment je dois prendre ce manque évident d'intérêt mais je n'ai pas le temps de débattre avec vous, que déjà je suis devant elle. Enfin, elle relève la tête brusquement et sa moue étonnée fait place à un masque de fureur. Fichu vous, je vous avait bien dit que cela était une très, mais alors très mauvaise idée. Tout est de votre faute!!

-Malfoy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta désagréable visite?

Inutile de vous précisez que ça commence mal, car même la bande de débiles profond que vous êtes ne peut en douter.

-Tu a tort.

C'est court et concis, mais ça résume parfaitement ce que je pense. De ce fait je n'ai aucune raison de m'attarder plus longtemps. Malheureusement elle ne semble pas penser comme moi.

-Heu...tu peux-être plus précis ou alors je suis censée lire entre les lignes?Car il n'y a que tes pouffes qui gloussent et défaillent devant ta personne et qui peuvent se vanter d'êtres pourvu du décryptage Malfoyen, pour comprendre ce que tu dis. Ce qui, en soit, n'est pas vraiment une fierté.

Là c'est sûr je vais....je vais...non...mais qu'elle...qu'elle...aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire ce que je pense..elle m'énerve. Comment ça elle à raison? Non mais ça va pas, vous voyez comment elle me parle et vous la défendez encore? Satané solidarité féminine!

De nouveau elle m'ignore,non mais vous y croyez-vous? Non bien sûr que non. Je dois dire que votre réponse me rassure. Pendant un instant je vous ai crue totalement insensible à mon charme, chose impossible soit dit entre nous. Revenons à notre affaire. Granger c'est replongée dans son bouquin. Je vous le disais moi, elle est frappée!! Mais si merveilleuse en même temps. Pitié, arrêtez vos hoooo ça donne à la scène un côté romantique dès plus écœurant .

-Hum...hum

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici Malfoy?

Son ton n'est plus vraiment agressif, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à le juger de sympathique. Neutre est le terme qui conviendrait. Ne me dites pas que ce commentaire est sans valeur!!Tout ce qui la concerne a de la valeur. Et toi n'insulte pas Hermione!

-Cela ne se voit pas?Je te parles Granger.

-Et bien je n'ai pas envie de te répondre.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.

-Erreur de calcul, mais je peux t'assurer qu'après cette phrase je ne t'adresserais plus la parole.

-C'est très immature une telle réaction et je dois dire que de ta part cela me déçois, moi qui te pensais la plus intelligente de cette école.

-C'est vrai?!

Elle me regarde complètement ahurie, mais elle n'en reste pas moins charmante si vous voulez mon avis -interdiction de dire que vous vous en passerez- Hermione semble avoir du mal à assimiler l'idée que je lui ait fait un compliment. Je sais, venant de moi c'est difficile à croire mais bon c'est pas une raison. Suis-je le seul à savoir parfaitement rester impassible? C'est bon, évitez de répondre.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire non?

-Oui, mais toi, Malfoy qui me complimente, c'est difficile à croire.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais?!

-Difficile, ne signifie pas impossible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Et voilà elle recommence à m'agresser, cette fille est une vraie lionne. Je m'assois à ses côtés et la seule réaction qu'elle a, est à la limite de l'insulte. Rassurez-moi vous n'auriez pas eu une telle réaction vous? Non évidemment que non.

-Je m'assois.

-J'ai vu, mais pourquoi là?

-Car tu t'y trouves.

-Raison de plus, pour t'éloigner de cette table.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Car tu es Drago Malfoy, un sang-pur de Serpentard que je hais et qui me hait. Et moi je suis Hermione Granger enfant de Moldus plus communément appelé Sang-de-bourbe, d'ailleurs si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est avant tout grâce à toi, et sans oublier que je suis à Gryffondor.

-Je ne te savais pas si raciste Granger.

Vous aviez raison, lui parler sans l'insulter n'est pas si difficile et c'est même beaucoup plus agréable.

-Non mais tu te fous de moi? C'est toi qui souffres d'intolérance envers les gens différents, ne me reporte pas tes torts!

-Grangie, Grangie, relaxe je plaisantais.

-T'as une drôle de conception de l'amusement Malfoy, car il me semble que ce qui t'amuse le plus et de m'insulter à longueur de temps, non

Ha, enfin vous et moi sommes d'accord, c'était un coup bas!

-Désolé, mais non, plus maintenant en tout cas. Et je ni peux rien si tu me rends nerveux.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Non en faite garde tes raisons, elles ne m'intéressent pas.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Tu souhaites avoir le dernier mot?

-Je l'ai toujours.

Vous avez raison elle l'a toujours, alors je lui laisse cette fois ci encore. Remarquez quand même que c'est un énorme sacrifice que je fais. Mettre ma fierté de Malfoy de côté. Cette fille aura ma mort. Et arrêtez de trouver cela mignon!

-Que voulais tu dire par tu a tort?

-Ton laïus très médiatisé si je puis dire dans la grande salle, et bien il ne contenait pas un seul soupçon de vérité, sauf si l'on exclue la partie sur mes devoirs de préfet.

-Peux-tu être plus clair? Je ne vois pas ce à quoi tu fais référence.

-Évite de me jouer le coup de l'amnésie, tu serais gentille.

-....

-Ce matin tu m'a hurlé dessus.

-Je sais, merci.

-Pourquoi?

-Car j'en ai marre de voir que tu ne remplis pas tes fonctions de préfet et de ce fait, relègues tout le travail aux autres en l'occurrence moi, étant donné que les autres sont comme par hasard souvent occupés.

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle, mais de ton monologue tout à fait éclairant sur mon manque d'humanité.

-Tu ne manques pas d'humanité.

Super, à présent elle me prends en pitié. Vous ais-je déjà dit que vos idées laissaient à désirer?

-Je ne veux pas de ta condescendance.

-ce n'est pas ça.

-Quoi alors?

-La vérité, et je l'admet, c'est que j'ai légèrement perdue le fil de ce que je voulais dire ce matin,désolée.

-Perdue le fil?! T'as totalement changé de sujet, oui!

-Oublions ça. Tout comme nous devrions oubliez qu'on a une conversation des plus civilisée et quelques peu marrante comme des...

-Amis?

-Oui c'est le mot.

-Je ne souhaite pas être ton ami.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça! Vous êtes mieux placées que quiconque pour savoir que je veux plus que ça!

-Alors que fais tu là?

Aie de nouveau elle m'agresse.

-Que sait tu de l'amour Hermione?

-Heu pourquoi cette question et pourquoi mon prénom?

-N'élude pas tu veux, le courage est censé être la principale qualité des Gryffondors, mais si tu veux tout savoir j'aimerais savoir ce que toi miss-je-sais-tout connait de l'amour. Après tout,tu me dis complètement novice en ce qui concerne ce sentiment, alors je te demande que connaît tu de l'amour?

-Tu veux réellement savoir?

-Bien sur.

-Je doute que je puisse avoir assez confiance en toi pour aborder ce sujet.

Vous avez compris? Elle à confiance en moi!! C'est minime, certes, mais c'est quand même là. C'est mieux que d'attraper le vif d'or sous le nez de Potter.

-Et pourquoi? Tu t'es bien donné en spectacle devant tout Poudlard.

-C'était différent.

-Et en quoi?

-C'est de toi dont il s'agissait c'était plus simple.

-M'humilier devant l'école ok? Mais répondre à ma question hors de question c'est ça? Ou peut-être que cela est due au fait que tu n'ai pas de réponse.

Dans le mille, j'ai trouvé son point faible elle ne va pas pouvoir résister.

-Bien Malfoy, je vais répondre, mais si jamais tu le répètes je nierais tout et je te jetterais un sort tellement puissant qu'il t'enlèvera tout espoir

de descendance,et n'en doute pas car je suis comme tu l'a dit une miss-je-sais-tout.

-Bien ça me semble correct.

Je ne peux n'empêcher de lui sourire, qu'elle me rend d'ailleurs et c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Par Merlin on croirait entendre Weasley face à Longdubat....je suis perdu . Ne vous marrez pas!

-Ce que j'en sais c'est que l'amour est captivant mais déroutant,douloureux mais tendre, merveilleux mais effrayant et par-dessus tout il n'est pas pour moi.

-Hein?!

-Tu voulais une réponse,tu l'as.

-Pourquoi dit tu qu'il n'est pas pour toi?

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions?

-Je cherche à comprendre.

Ne dites pas que je suis trop lâche pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle!!Facile à dire mais pas à faire, croyez moi! Pffff....

-J'aime quelqu'un.

Merlin mon monde s'effondre elle aime...elle aime...elle aime quelqu'un. Puis-je tomber plus bas? Oh ce n'est pas le peine de vous mettre à chialer non plus,après tout c'est moi qui ait le cœur en miette.

-Qui?

-Plutôt crever que te l'avouer Malfoy.

-Bien, mais si t'aimes quelqu'un, je ne vois pas en quoi l'amour n'est pas pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Oh...

-Tu l'a dit.

Elle baisse la tête se replongeant dans les livres. Si elle pense me faire lâcher prise si facilement elle rêve.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, pour l'instant tu l'aimes mais peut-être pourras tu tomber amoureuse d'un autre.

Quoi? Qu'ai je dis? Je n'y peux rien si il n'y a que l'espoir pour me maintenir en vie.

-C'est simple Malfoy.

-Développe.

-On ne peut aimer qu'une personne à la fois, combien même cet individu ne partage pas mes sentiments. Mais on ne peut pas lutter, on est entrainé. Entrainé dans la solitude....vers le fond sans vraiment se débattre car quand on aime et que ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque on ne désir qu'une chose, en finir.

Merde! Elle à raison en plus. C'est fini je vais mourir c'est certain et seul en plus,ah non c'est vrai vous serez là...quelle consolation,ne vous emportez pas c'était ironique.

-Je n'en reviens pas de te confier tout ça, même Harry et Ron ne le savent pas, sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde.

-Pourquoi?

-Trop t'en dire reviendrait à te donner son prénom.

-Tu a raison, alors faisons fi des préliminaires et passons directement à la suite, à savoir son nom.

-Hors de question! Et toi alors pourquoi toutes ces questions?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Exact et je viens de réaliser que mon emportement de ce matin à résulter sur un monologue sur toi et sur ton manque à savoir aimer mais à bien y penser je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avançais, donc je veux savoir ce que tu penses de l'amour.

-Rêve.

-Aller,moi je te l'ai bien dit et puis toute cette conversation est irréelle. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi et imaginer que tu es dans une sorte de dimension parallèle, qui disparaitra dès que cette entrevue sera terminée, emportant avec elle toute cette discution.

-Bien.

-Je t' écoute.

Comment ça? Je vais me planter?C'est mal me connaître. Je sais moi aussi faire de jolie discours sur l'amour. Mais oui, doutez, vous verrez bien.

-Ce que je sais de l'amour c'est qu'_aimer c'est aimer seulement une personne pour la vie, souffrir pour elle, être heureux pour elle, faire tout ce qu'elle désire seulement pour aimer et être aimé de cette personne qu'on aimera toujours_.(1) C'est probablement la plus belle chose qui règne ici bas et aussi sans doute le plus puissant de tout les sentiments.

Vous voyez ce que je vous disais? ! Je suis vraiment très fort.

-Je dois dire que tu m'impressionne. Je ne te pensais pas capable d éprouver et d'avoir une telle vision de l'amour.

-Ne me sous estime pas Grangie.

-Tu es amoureux.

Ce n'est pas une question mais bien une affirmation c'est assez effrayant.

-Qu'est qui te fait dire une telle chose?

-Ton monologue sur l'amour, seul une personne amoureuse en est capable.

-Si tu répètes ça à qui que se soit je te tue Hermione.

-Aucun souci Drago.

Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'adore quand elle utilise mon prénom? Inutile de réfléchir la réponse est non, étant donné que c'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle ainsi. Ne recommencez pas à minauder, vous seriez gentilles.

-Tu va enfin me donner son prénom?

-Non.

-Aller tu l'a dit toi même on est dans un monde parallèle.

-Toi d'abord.

Arrêtez de hurlez que c'est justement pour lui avouer que je l'aime que je suis venu ici, car après mûr réflexion, je pense que ce n'est pas une excellente idée.

-Non.

Quoi?! Je ne suis pas lâche!!

-Allez je suis curieuse de connaître le nom de la fille qui te rendrais presque gentil.

Vous allez arrêter de m'humilier maintenant! J'aimerais vous y voir. On balance pas je t'aime à la tête des gens, c'est mal élevé et ça pourrait choquer. Je tiens juste à la préservée. Comment ça, ce n'est qu'une excuse? Bien, alors je vais le lui dire tout de suite.

-Potter.

-Hein?! Potter comme Harry? Harry comme mon meilleur ami? meilleur ami comme celui qui à tué Voldemort?

-Lui-même.

-Tu aimes Harry,tu es..

-Quoi? Non je n'aimes pas Potter c'est juste qu'il vient par ici.

Merlin comment à t' elle pu croire que moi et Potter...eurk, quoi? Vous aussi? Par pitié je vous ai pourtant dit que c'était Hermione que j'aimais. D'ailleurs en songeant à Hermione pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'entraîne au fin fond de la bibliothèque, qui en passant est encore plus grande que mes estimations.

-Chut.

-Pourquoi?

-Harry me tuerais de fraternisé avec l'ennemi.

-On fraternise?

-Non!

-Ben alors?

-Tu te trouvais avec moi ça reviens au même et puis qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ensemble?

-Je sais pas tu m'as entrainé ici.

-T'étais pas obliger de me suivre.

Je vous le disais, frappée cette fille.

-Pff il est partit. Alors, le nom de cette fille?

-Non.

-Allez.

Ce qu'elle m'énerve et vous aussi vous m'énervez à crier que je suis trop lâche.

-Toi.

-Non je te le dirais après lorsque j'aurais son nom à elle.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Je la vois réfléchir. Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas montré très explicite. Soudain elle ouvre la bouche et la referme tout aussi brusquement. Elle a compris.

-Moi? Moi comme moi?

-Oui.

-Toi.

-Oui, moi je suis amoureux de toi je crois que toutes on compris.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que je te donnerais son prénom dès que j'aurais le sien, alors c'est ce que je fais, Toi.

Est-ce qu'elle sous entend ce que je pense qu'elle sous entend? Merlin qu'est ce que je suis censé faire à présent? Bande de perverse vous ne pensez vraiment qu'au bisous vous!!

-Je vais t'embrasser Hermione.

Nouvelle affirmation, je n'attend pas de réponse. Je penche ma tête en avant alors qu'elle relève la sienne, nos fronts se touchent, nos nez se frôlent, je sens son souffle saccadé sur mes lèvres. N'y tenant plus je pose les miennes sur les siennes. **Et nous nous embrassons enfin!!!!**( NDC:C'est moi qui l'ai rajouté mais bon si t'aimes pas c'est pas grave)(NDA: Sisi j'aime).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(1)== Cette phrase sur l'amour n'est pas de moi malheureusement je ne me souviens plus où l'avoir vu je ne peut donc mettre le nom de l'auteur si jamais vous le connaissez dite le moi et je le noterai :D

Encore merci à ma correctrice grâce à qui vous n'avez plus à supporter mes horreurs grammaticale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Encore un grand merci à**** fantasia-49 ****pour sa correction.**

**Donc voilà j'ai eu l'idée d'une petire suite dans le même genre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires :D Petite précision, en gras c'est lorsque Draco crie parce qu' en majuscule je trouve ça moche! :D**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cette situation est indigne d'un Malfoy, oui vraiment indigne, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Comment ça quelle situation? Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi? Non? Merlin me revoilà poursuivis par une bande de crétine ignorante...pourquoi moi? **Hey oh arrête de piailler. **Ca serait gentil. En plus si vous la fermez pas, je vous expliquerez pas, na! Ah! Voilà qui me convient mieux. Donc comme promis explication: Moi Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy, je me trouve rouge, essoufflé et en sueur, courant comme un dératé à travers tout Poudlard pour la seule et unique raison qui est de rejoindre ma petite amie Hermione Jean Granger....du moins elle l'est pour encore quelques minutes.

**Ne commence pas à geindre merde!** On dirait Pansy**!** **Qu'est-ce tu dis?** Tu es triste pour Hermione, hein mais pourquoi? **Tu sais un truc**? **On lui a fait du mal c'est ça? Dit moi quel est le futur mort qui a osé toucher à la femme que j'aime?! Je vais lui faire comprendre moi!** Comment ça personne? Y a à peine deux secondes tu...hein moi? Pourquoi je lui ferait de la peine? Je vais la laisser tomber?**Hein?** Mais vous avez rien pigé ma parole, encore pire que Crabbe et Goyle lorsqu'ils ont appris leurs leçons, c'est pas peu dire. **Vous êtes encore largués?** Oh Merlin...bien je vous explique alors tachez de suivre je ne me répéterai pas : **je ne vais pas laisser tomber Hermione!**

Alors pourquoi dire qu'elle est ma petite amie pour pas longtemps encore? Mais quelle bande d'idiotes. Rassuré moi c'est pas héréditaire, parce que dans le cas contraire on devrait vous interdire de procréer. Donc je re-re-explique. Merlin sait qu'avec vous c'est pas simple. Enfin avec un peu de chance voire même beaucoup, dans quelques minutes, Hermione ne sera plus ma petite amie mais ma….fiancée.

**Ah non arrêtez de ronronner!** Et sachez qu'**un Malfoy n'est jamais mignon! **Charmeur, beau, élégant, charismatique et j'en passe d'accord, mais certainement pas mimi. **Oh et arrête de chialer toi! **J'aime Hermione point...J'épouse Hermione point. Alors arrête de clamer que notre amour est indestructible, car pour l'être il devrait déjà exister, **ce qui n'est aucunement le cas. **Oh Merlin j'épouse Hermione. Wow ça fait bizarre lorsqu'on en prend conscience. C'est vous les crétines au QI n'égalant même pas un scrout à pétard, qui me jugez long au niveau compréhension? **C'est l'hypogriffe qui se fout de la galanterie!(1) **

Donc oui, je viens de percuter, mais c'est tout à fait normal parce que c'est moi qui le dit, na! Donc Hermione Jean Granger est ma fiancée, c'est juste wow! Comment ça c'est pas encore fait? Certes c'est vrai. **Et toi oui toi! **celle qui chialait y a même pas deux minutes, c'est pas la peine de me chanter ta déclaration d'amour parce que je suis persuadé qu'elle va dire oui. Par ailleurs, le contraire est impossible, tout le monde s'accorde à le dire : je suis....parfait.

Bon, il y a quand même un léger problème, je ne sais pas où trouver ma merveilleuse et ô combien magnifique et charmante petite amie. Ah! Elle est si...parfaite. Je sais pas si vous l'avez déjà remarqué, mais lorsqu'elle est concentrée elle fait une moue qui attendrirait Voldemort en personne dans l'éventualité où il ne serait pas...mort. Enfin bref cela ne résout pas le problème. Je l'ai cherché partout, d'où le mode rougeur et en sueur que j'abhorre et qui est des plus...**sexy? Hein, quoi non? Bandes de perverses décérébrées**, je voulais dire repoussant...heu en faite oubliez. Disons juste...débraillé. Oui c'est le mot.

Mais passons ce léger détaille et trouvons Grangie.** Et je t'interdis de la traité ainsi! **Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire...mais c'est normal entres nous, c'est de...heu....ouai...ben d'abord,** j'ai pas à justifier mes actes devant vous! **Où en étais-je? Ah oui trouver ma ô combien merveilleuse petite amie, et non je ne radote pas, je ne fais que dire un fait réel...elle est fantastique.

Non la voilà qui la ramène,** mais ferme là, t'es malheureuse mais qu'est ce tu veux que j'y fasse?! C'est Hermione que j'aime point! **Alors tais toi, tes pleurs m'empêche de réfléchir et de ce fait je ne peut trouver ma fiancée. Merci, je suis au courant que **ce n'est pas encore **le cas, mais cela le sera , dès que je l'aurais trouvé pour être plus précis. Donc trouver mon amour, mmmmh, ça s'annonce compliqué étant donné que j'ai déjà fait tout le château.

Comment ça vous savez? **Et c'est maintenant que vous vous manifestez? **Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de...ah oui évidemment, vous savez où il m'est possible de la trouvée dans ce cas?

La bibliothèque? Mais bien-sûr...je sais que c'est la deuxième fois que vous me faites la remarque, pas la peine de pavoiser pour cela! Non mais! En plus c'est une équation des plus simplisme:

Livre poussiéreux = Bibliothèque = Hermione Granger

Donc oui partons pour le lieux de prédilection de mon amour **et arrêtez de juger cela trop beauuuuuu!! **Enfin le silence, merci Merlin. Bon maintenant que le problème numéro un est réglé, trouver Hermione, passons au deuxième problème: Faire sa demande. **Pas la peine de faire cette tête**, c'est une première pour moi. Je connais pas ce genre de truc ok? En revanche une chose est certaine **Il est hors de question que je m'agenouille! **Vous ne voulez pas de mon avis? De tout façon je vous le donne quand même. Et bien cette position fait trop «mec désespéré en pleine supplication».

Romantique? Vous rigolez? Ca n'a rien de romantique, c'est niais et** il est hors de question **qu'un Malfoy se livre à ce genre de...nigauderie. Donc je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais lui présenter le truc mais...heu...j'improviserai. Qu'est-ce que vous dites?! Bien sûr que si, qu'une demande en mariage s'improvise...heu...oh et puis zut! Et puis j'ai une bague, vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là? Je suis trop fort....vraiment balèze.

Et voilà qu'elle re-chiale celle-là, **mais tu vas la fermer**. Oui ma décision est définitive et oui j'aime Hermione, **pas la peine de hurler que je te brises le cœur**! C'est ainsi point final!!! Elle est la femme de ma vie, j'en suis sûre, pas la peine de revenir sur ce fait.

Oh merlin la bibliothèque déjà? M'informez qu'on entrait dans le lieu sacrée de mon aimée, c'était trop vous demandez?! Alors, inspire-expire Draco, tu peux le faire c'est simple,non? Bon en faite je reviendrais plus tard, je vais pas la déranger maintenant. **Je ne suis pas lâche, mais prudent**. Oui c'est ça, prudent. Je me souviens parfaitement avoir dit que j'allais demander à Hermione de m'épouser mais là tout de suite....ben c'est pas le moment.

**Non je ne suis pas lâche!** Et comme preuve j'y vais de ce pas, vous voyez elle est juste là et j'y vais...oui c'est ça...j'y vais. Comment ça pourquoi j'ai pas bougé? Et bien...heu...**Oh et pourquoi vous me suivez d'abord? **Pour me voir me rétamer? Merci c'est trop aimable et en plus je vais pas me rétamer. **Non, je vous dit! **Si je le dit c'est que c'est vrai et regardez un maitre à l'œuvre, cette fois j' y vais.

-Hermione?

Heu...oui bon merci pour l'info mais j'avais remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas entendue, de tout façon c'était à prévoir. Quant elle a le nez dans les livres, la troisième guerre pro-Voldemort pourrait se déclarer qu'elle ne l'apercevrait pas. Vous ai-je déjà dit qu'elle était absolument charmante avec cet air concentré** et en plus elle est à moi!**

Bon, vu qu'elle ne semble pas daigner me porter un intérêt des plus fort, utilisons la méthode Malfoy, à savoir s'approcher par derrière, dégager sa nuque y apposer quelques baisers et enfin poser la tête sur son épaule.

-Draco.

Vous avez-vu, c'est garantie infaillible. Mais qu'un espèce d'idiot vienne en faire de même avec mon amour et je le tue. **Je suis parfaitement calme!!**

**-**Ça doit bien faire deux minutes et tu remarques seulement ma présence.

Ajoutez à cette jolie plainte une moue absolument innocente et vous obtenez une petite amie qui souhaite se faire pardonner et pour être honnête la mienne fait ça très très bien.

-Je suis désolée. Pourquoi me cherchais tu?

La question qui tue parce que honnêtement ce n'est pas le moment **et non ce n'est pas de la lâcheté!**

-J'ignorais qu'il me fallait une raison pour te voir?

Comment ça je joue l'innocent? Il est tout à fait normal qu'un mec veuille voir sa copine. Bon j'admets vous avez raison sur ce point, il est rare de voir le-dit mec avec une bague de fiançaille dans la poche.

-Je ne voulais...enfin... je suis contente de te voir.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-On s'est vu il y a à peine trois heures.

-C'est loin trois heures, ça fait 180 minutes et 10800 secondes.

Comment ça je suis limite niais? Je ne vous permet pas!** Un Malfoy n'est jamais et je dis bien jamais niais.**

-Je t'aime.

Je ne craquerais pas, je ne craquerais pas, je ne craquerais pas, je ne craquerais pa...

-Épouse-moi

Pff vous voyez c'est pas compliqué, je vous l'avais dit. Bon j'admets que sa déclaration m'a légèrement aidé, mais j'aurais réussi quand même. **Si je vous le dit!! **Donc enlevez moi cet air sceptique et toi te remets pas à chialer, je souhaite entendre sa réponse.

-Tu l'exiges?!

Heu c'est moi ou elle semble en colère. Ah oui, vous aussi vous trouvez, mais heu...si je demande pourquoi vous me le dites? En faite oubliez. Je crois avoir deviné. Certes j'exige, mais c'est pas une raison. En plus j'ai une bonne excuse quant à l'exigence. Comment ça je suis pas clair? Roooo Merlin sauve-mo. Bon les idiotes je vous re-re-re-explique, une exigence est souvent synonyme d'ordre et puis un ordre ne se refuse pas, de ce fait elle ne peut pas me dire non. Hein hein vous y aviez pas pensez? Je suis le meilleur. **Comment ça c'est la chose la plus stupide que vous ayez entendue?**

-Non mais tu te moques de moi?!

Argh elle est quelques peu en colère pour pas dire totalement en rage.

-Tu exiges que je t'épouses non mais t'es dingue?

Rage? Mmmh je ne crois pas que ce terme soit assez fort.

-Comment? Mais t'es vraiment pas aidé. Je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu **exiges**que je t'épouses?

-Heu...

C'est le moment de vous manifestez bandes de stupides crétines. **C'est pas le moment de vous mettre en stand by! **Super, je suis tout seul en cet instant. Merci les filles.

-Oui.

C'est court et direct, en somme parfait.

-Non.

Hein? Quoi? Mais elle peut pas dire non.** C'est le principe même d'une exigence. **Et ça ce dit meilleur élève de l'école.

-T'as pas le droit! C'était pas une question et en plus moi je le veux!

Puéril, moi puéril?! A là, vous vous manifestez! **Et en plus je suis très mature, na!**

-Je contrôle ma vie et j'ai dit non.

Cœur brisé vous savez ce que ça signifie, non? Ben moi non plus, par contre ça fait un mal de chien.

-Pourquoi?

Je ne suis pas pathétique, je me rencarde c'est tout!

-Parce que tu l'exige.

Hein? Heu...la je suis en mode out. **Je ne comprend vraiment plus rien! **On pourrait m'expliquer.

-Demande le moi.

Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'elle a réussi à faire tomber mes défenses d'occlumencie. Elle lit en moi comme dans ses bouquins et c'est quelque peu flippant. **Et arrêtez de glousser en criant l'amooouuurrrr!! C'est absolument écœurant.**

-Hein?!

-Tu as très bien comprit, demande le moi.

Ok Draco, inspire-expire, voilà comme ceci. Merlin cette fille va me rendre fou.** Non je ne le suis pas déjà!**

-Veux tu m'épouser?

Pff c'est assez simple en fait!

-Non, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça.

Les mots me manquent, elle se fout de moi! En plus elle s'en va en me plantant sur place comme ça. N'a t'elle donc pas de cœur? Elle est partit et moi je fais quoi hein? Lui courir après et la supplier de m'épouser? **Je suis un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne supplie pas!**Bien sur que si je l'aime. Oh et puis zut....

-Hermione!

-Oui?

-Veux-tu m'épouser, s'il-te plait?

Pff wow c'est assez compliqué comme truc quand même enfaite.

-Non.

Hein, je suis complètement out là, faut qu'on m'explique je l'ai comme même limite suplié. Eh oh les crétines, j'ai besoin de vos lumières enfin si on veut...

-Non, je veux du traditionnel.

**Non, non et non je ne m'abaisserais pas à ce genre de niaiserie c'est non!!** Et oh genoux tu m'écoutes? Non ne fléchie pas, mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Ecoute moi!!Eh public adoré, à l'aide, mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Comment ça c'est mon cœur et non mon cerveau qui dirige? Arrêtez vos conneries, c'est des trucs de fille trop romantique, c'est impossible. Aller genoux prouve mes dires et relève-toi, non pas le sol! Trop tard, je hais mon corps. **Je sais que vous, vous l'adorez merci!**

-Hermione Jean Granger veux tu devenir ma femme?

Hein? Quoi non! Enfin si, mais pas comme ça, ce n'est pas mon texte, satané langue qui ne m'obéit plus. Aussi traitre que ce corps. Ah non! La main tu ne bouges pas, mais lâche cette boite. Non,non et non je ne vais pas la lui tendre **et merde! Trop tard.**

-Oui oui et oui.

Hein? Elle à dit oui! Vous voyez je vous le disais rien de plus simple...je suis vraiment trop fort. Et je suis vraiment et absolument amoureux fou de Hermione Jean Granger futur Malfoy.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(1) Et oui je l'ai rechercher celle-là :D Interdiction de se moquer de l'humour de l'auteuze c'est-à-dire moi.**

**Bon voilà c'était mon petit délire hebdomadaire, j'éspère qu'il vous aura plus n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire par de ce que vous en avez pensez.**


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici un troisième os, je ne sais pas encore si j'en, ajouterai un quatrième il ne tiendra qu'à vous chères lecteurs^^ En espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant (voir plus) que ces prédécesseurs.

Puis pendant que j'y suis un petit coup de pub pour ma fiction **« Highway to hell »** (lien dans mon profil)^^, ben quoi...

Merci à ma lilly alias fantas alias obaba alias **Fantasia-49 **(heu...je crois que j'en ai pas oublier)^^

**Rar:**

**Poison Ivy:** Ravie que mon humour te plaise de même que ces deux os. Merci pour la review. Bisous.

**Mimi154:** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu adore comme tu dis^^ Bisous

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Non mais alors je n'y crois pas, mais alors pas du tout. Cinq ans que nous sommes mariés et heureux. Même plus que ça on nage carrément dans le bonheur ou devrais-je dire nageait. Comment a t'elle pu me faire ça? A moi Draco Malfoy, son mari qu'elle disait aimer? C'est simplement inconcevable et il en est hors de question, je refuse. Point. Non mais vraiment, j'ignore où elle avait la tête en m'annonçant un truc comme ça, surtout avec le sourire comblé qu'elle affichait. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit? Me dire que cette nouvelle allait me faire plaisir? Me connait t'elle si peu?

C'est pourtant évident, non? Comment ça pas pour vous? Oh Merlin les revoilà! M**ais vous allez me lâchez à la fin!** Comment ça non? Car mes réflexions vous font marrer?! Merci du soutient, **crétines écervelées! **Bien, passons votre lacune intellectuelle qui n'est plus un secret pour personne depuis quelques temps et passons directement aux explications ou plutôt **à l'explication!** Quoique avant cela je tiens à passer un petite annonce et **je m'en fous de savoir que vous vous en fichez!** De tout façon elle s'adresse aux hommes...comme moi c'est-à-dire beau,élégant, charismatique, riche, marié mais surtout amoureux! Tes pleurs n'émeut jamais personne alors** ferme-là!**C'est toujours la même qui chiale en plus!

Donc oui, je disais amoureuxparce que comme personne ne l'ignore, surtout pas** Ma-bande-de-fan-crétines-hautement-stupides-et-hystériques!** Jolie surnom, non? Pas la peine **de me huer! **En plus c'est la vérité! Donc amoureux, je le suis et là est bien le problème....c'est pour cela les gars -car entre nous on doit bien se serrer les coudes surtout **face à elles...les femmes**- que je désire vous mettre en garde. Si jamais votre femme a préparé un super diner et qu'elle vous accueille au summum de la joie, avec une légère mais tout de même présente lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, il est venu pour vous le moment de fuir....car ce qu'elle s'apprête à vous dire et une véritable trahison....

C'est vrai comment a t'elle pu me faire ça? Au risque de me répéter, moi son mari Draco Malfoy qui cédait au moindre de ses caprices, qui la couvre de cadeau, qui lui a acheté le quart de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie car elle n'aura jamais assez de tout une vie pour lire le reste?! C'est tout de même inconcevable reconnaissez le. **Mais non je ne parle pas de la bibliothèque quand je parle d'invraissemblable! C'est pas possible d'être aussi...c**'est tellement...que les mots me manque**,na! Non ce n'est pas un compliment!!**

Vous êtes largués, encore?Pff c'est pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine! Le truc moins enfantin c'est de savoir **comment elle a osé me faire ça?! **Si je ne l'aimais pas autant...Grr je vous jure que...et bien...ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça! Mais je l'aime donc je ne dis rien. En faite si j'ai dit quelque chose, on s'est engueulé et maintenant elle pleure. **Et ne me traitez pas de monstre!!** C'est elle qui a commencé! Avant de jugez, vous savez ce qu'elle m'a annoncé? Non, j'en étais sure. Dans le cas contraire c'est moi que vous soutiendriez!! Et bien alors je vais vous le dire et vous verrez na! Ouvrez grand vos oreilles car c'est tout simplement...incroyable. Hermione la femme que j'aime...ma femme m'a clairement annoncé que je devais **la partager!!**

**Ah j'en étais sur! **Là vous vous ralliez à moi. C'était évident, car c'est elle la traitresse, me faire ça à moi, c'est tout simplement inconcevable. Non mais franchement vous trouvez pas qu'elle abuse? Ah si bien sur que si!! Comment a t-elle pu me faire ça à moi? A moi, au risque de me répéter je suis tout de même Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et elle Hermione Jean Granger...heu Malfoy mauvaise habitude, m'annonce que je dois la partager, puis quoi encore?

Ah oui j'en étais sur, enfin on se comprend, c'est exactement ce que je me disais. Comment a t-elle pu me faire ça, comment peut-elle me tromper? **Hein?! Quoi?! Non** je ne me disais pas ça, et par ailleurs pourquoi **vous** **dites ça vous, crétines écervelées?! **On vous à dit quelques chose? Qui? Hein, moi? Non mais ça va pas, j'ai jamais dit ça!! J'ai dis que mon épouse voulait...heu...plus exactement exigeait que je la partage mais certainement pas qu'elle me trompait! Non mais je vous permet pas d'insinuer que ma femme(j'adore dire ça, parce que c'est la mienne na!) est une...une gourgandine. **Hey oh rigolez pas,** si vous fréquentiez Mrs Weasley autant que moi ce genre d'expression vous viendrait tout aussi naturellement **donc chut! Comment ça vous n'avez toujours pas compris?! **C'est pas possible, vous êtes vraiment exaspérantes, c'est incroyable!!

Bon ok, cette fois ouvrez bien grandes vos petites oreilles, oh ne recommence pas à chialer toi! Le terme petites oreilles **n'avait rien de péjorative!!** Donc je disais écoutez moi bien car je ne me répéterait pas! Ma femme adorée que j'aime et je chéris veux que je la partage, **Oui merci ça je sais que vous l'avez compris!** Je mettais juste les choses au point avant de continuer car croyez moi c'est vraiment...mais vraiment....Comment ça arrête le suspens? Je suis un Malfoy et de ce faite je fais ce que je veux, **na!**

Oui donc j'en étais à ma superbe et merveilleuse femme qui exige de moi son mari adorable et aimant quelque chose d'incroyable...**que je la partage!** Mais encore, dans tout cela ce n'est pas le pire, oh que non car croyez moi il y a pire...c'est la personne avec qui elle veut que je la partage. **Comment ça, qui? Vous avez toujours pas compris?! Merlin sauve moi! **Bien écoutez moi car là c'est de LA révélation ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. Hermione veux que je la partage avec...avec un Malfoy. **Mais non, pas mon père! **Argh vous êtes vraiment répugnantes! Comment ça avec qui alors? Mais enfin c'est évident! Avec un futur Malfoy...ma femme est **enceinte.** Par Merlin **sauvez moi!!**

Comment ça, ça change tout alors?! Non ça ne change rien, **c'est ma femme à moi et Rien qu'a moi!Et je ne la partagerait pas. Point.** Surtout pas avec un Malfoy, car je sais exactement ce qu'il va faire, s'infiltrer lentement dans notre couple et me la prendre. Et non je **ne dramatise pas!** Regardez bien, cette crevette est encore à l'état embryonnaire et déjà on rencontre ma femme et moi des problèmes de couple, jamais on ne s'était disputé aussi violemment, même à Poudlard c'est pour dire.

**Et je ne vous permet pas de dire que c'est de ma faute!**Non mais vous savez au moins ce qu'elle a osé me dire? Non bien sur que non et bien je vais vous le dire,moi. **Trois mois**! Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit, madame est enceinte de trois mois et c'est maintenant qu'elle me l'annonce et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a sortit comme excuse **pour ça!** Qu'elle ne l'avait appris qu'au début de la semaine **et alors quoi, les deux mois et trois semaines qui ont précédées elle était où...sur la lune? **

**Je m'en contre fous de savoir, que ces trucs là c'est traitre!** Merde quoi! Oh est arrêtez de me dire qu'il faut que je m'excuse c'est hors de question, je ne veux pas la partager, point. **Bien sur que si je l'aime**, mais je ne m'excuserais pas!! Elle n'avait qu'à pas être en cloque et m'en blâmer par la même occasion. Ah oui je vous ai pas dit elle m'a accusé d'en être responsable. **Comment ça rien de plus normal?** **Hein?! **Ah oui évidemment, vu que je suis le seul qui profite de son corps si c...**Oh!** vous m'interrompez au très mauvais moment parce que croyez moi son corps...hum!!

Bon d'accord, j'admets qu'il est possible que j'ai ma petite part de responsabilité, **OK même très grande part!** Voilà, contentes? Mais c'est pas une raison, je ne veux pas le partager moi! Je veux pas! Je veux pas! Je veux pas! Et je tape des pieds si je veux, **na!** Et un Malfoy n'est **jamais** puéril! Non mais franchement, combien même je serais..ok ok, Je suis responsable, elle l'est tout autant que moi, non mais! Et puis franchement elle n'a pas idée de tomber enceinte, c'est quoi ce délire? C'était pas prévu, donc c'est non, nada, niet.** Et je me fous de savoir** qu'elle a peut-être été aussi surprise que moi, c'est vrai quoi c'est son utérus pas le mien! Et non je ne fais pas preuve de **mauvaise foi!**

Ah oui, et vous me conseillez quoi alors? Me demander si je l'aime? **Évidemment que je l'aime** sombre crétines!Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et n'aimerait jamais et non je fais pas dans le mièvre, **je suis un Malfoy pardi! **Mais de là à accepter de la partager c'est beaucoup m'en demander, trop et ce même si c'est avec mon enfant. Oui parce que je l'aime ma femme et je sais que lorsque la crevette qui pousse dans son ventre n'en sera plus une et bien Hermione l'aimera plus que moi qui sait? Peut-être même qu'elle l'aime déjà et ça je veux pas, **je veux que ma femme n'aime que moi.**

Bien sur que non je veux pas la perdre, **c'est quoi cette question à la con?** Comment ça si je veux pas la perdre je ferais mieux de bouger mon cul et de lui demander pardon et de lui dire que je l'aime? **Non, non et non** c'est hors de question si je fais ça plus rien n'empêchera la crevette de s'immiscer entre nous et là j'aurais pas d'autre choix que de partager **alors non! **Qu'est-ce que tu dis toi? C'est si je fais rien que je vais la perdre? Euh...t'es sure de toi? Wahou t'es super perspicace pour une fontaine. Roooh le prends pas mal c'est pas de ma faute si tu chiales tout le temps, mais bon t'es plutôt de bon conseil. je vais faire ça, ta raison et je veux pas perdre ma femme parce que c'est la mienne, **rien qu'à moi!**

Bon ok c'est plutôt simple, je m'approche de la chambre oui voilà comme cela et non je ne pleurerais pas d'entendre les sanglots de ma femme, non. Par merlin je suis un vrai **connard**, j'ai blessé ma femme. Tuez-moi et que ainsi s'achève la cruauté dont le monstre que je suis fait preuve, non **je ne fais pas dans le mélo.** Je soupire et...oh tiens j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, la première qui dit que je chiale je la frappe c'est clair? Bon ok mettons que mes lar...euh ma poussière est partit, je pousse la porte et pénètre dans ma chambre, pas de quoi être stressé après tout c'est ma chambre autant que la sienne.

**Putain ça fait mal.** Mais non Hermione ne m'a pas frappé qu'est-ce que vous pensez? C'est fou comme vous êtes stupides...pitoyable. Enfin bref ce qui fait mal c'est de la voir dans cet état, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça moi! **Et c'est de ma faute en plus!** Je suis un con. Elle m'a entendue, relève la tête qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux collés à sa poitrine. Les larmes ont dévasté ses joues et elles continuent, intarissables. J'ai mal.

-Je suis désolée.

Sa voix est faible, peinée.....désespérée. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le pourquoi de ses excuses, c'est vrai, elle n'a rien fait de mal, si?

-Euh...bien...mais de quoi?

Bon j'admets niveau expression sur ce coup je repasserais mais c'est que je suis un peu perturbé moi et **non ce n'est pas mignon!**

**-D'être enceinte!**

Elle a crié et sur le coup ma mâchoire est tombée ,du coup je ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau mais cela n'est pas plus du à son ton qu'a ses paroles.** Ça veux dire quoi je suis désolée d'être ****enceinte? E**lle qu'il n'y a même pas une demi heure trépignait de joie à l'idée de ressembler à un cachot graisseux. Oh ne faite pas cette tête je l'aime mais quand même avouez que la grossesse pour le physique c'est pas le top, rooo pis je m'en fiche qu'elle se trimballe avec un physique proche de celui d'un fût de bière, elle en restera pas moins ma magnifique femme que j'aime, **na!**

-Je ne te comprends pas. Avouais-je tandis que je m'agenouillais face à elle.

**-C'est pourtant pas compliquer? Je suis désolée de perturber ta petite vie bien rangée car j'ai eu l'égoïsme de tomber en cloque!**

Super, ma femme vire hystérique et moi je fais quoi? Super maintenant elle murmure, qu'est-ce qu'elle va me ressortir cette fois?

-Je veux pas te perdre.

Oh c'est trop choubidou...euh oubliez cette phrase, c'est l'émotion et t'en que vous y êtes oubliez aussi ce truc sur l'émotion, **je suis un Malfoy!**

-Hermione, Hermione, amour regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Pitié vous allez pas poussez des gémissements grotesques à chaque fois que je l'appel par un surnom parce que dans ce cas c'est pas gagner. J'ai compris discuter avec vous est inutile, **je m'en tape je fais comme je veux, point!**

-Amour tu n'as pas à être désolée, d'accord?

**Arrêtez d'hurlez que l'amour c'est beauuuuuuuuuu!!!!**

-Mais tu veux pas du bébé et tu m'as dit que c'était hors de question c'était soit avec lui et sans toi, soit avec toi et sans lui.

**Je sais que c'est pas des phrases à dire mais pour ma défense j'ai un argument béton: Sa signifie la partager!! **Rooo c'est bon je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, je suis désolé ça va, contentes?

-J'ai pas assuré , j'aurais pas du dire ça...je sais juste....

-Tu m'aime plus, c'est ça hein?!

**Quoi? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire?** Je vais finir par me demander si elle n'absorbe pas des produits illicites moi.

-Je t'aime Hermione, n'en doute pas d'accord?

C'est bon c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je lui disais alors **mettez là en veilleuse!**

-Mais alors pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on ait un bébé? T'avais jamais été contre pourtant. Je sais c'était pas prévu mais bon c'est pas comme si t'en voulais pas.

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Alors ça veut dire quoi le discours de tout à l'heure sur le non-partage de sa femme? C'est simple, avant un enfant c'était une supposition, une notion abstraite et maintenant il est là, il va me prendre ma femme et **je veux pas!**

**-**Ce n'est pas ça.

**-Alors c'est quoi!**

Et c'est reparti elle crie, ah ces femmes je vous jure. **Et pas la peine de hurlez au scandale personne n'est mort!**

-Je...

-Très explicite Malfoy.

Là elle m'énerve, mais non je me calme voilà comme ça. On va dire que c'est les hormones, c'est juste un peu précoce chez elle.

-Ne commence pas sur ce ton Hermione, je...

**-Quoi?** **A la fin tu vas cracher le morceau?!** Je ne te suit pas, je ne te comprends plus Dray, je...

Ok si elle joue la carte de la vulnérabilité c'est sure là je vais craquer, mais je suis un Malfoy je suis fort alors non, je ne le dirais pas. **Point.** Non ma langue tu ne te délies pas, **non, non et non!**

-Je ne veux pas te partager.

**Oh langue traitresse!**

-Quoi?! Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Tu ne le vois pas? C'est pourtant simple si t'as ce bébé tu vas l'aimer!

-Ça me paraît évident Draco.

-Et en plus tu oses me le dire?

Non mais **elle se fout de mes sentiments ou quoi?**

-Il n'y a aucun mal à dire ça, je ne voit pas où est le problème. J'aime déjà cet enfant parce qu'aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître il est de toi et de moi, alors rien que pour ça je l'aime, car c'est le tien.

Heureusement qu'un Malfoy sait rester digne en tout circonstance sinon je crois que j'aurais eu quelques larmes...**oh fichu poussière qui revient!**

-Alors tu vas continuer à m'aimer même si y a le bébé?

Non ce n'est pas moi qui ait balancé cette horreur, **absolument pas!**

-Je t'aime et t'aimerais toute ma vie Draco Malfoy et l'unique chose que cet enfant pourra changer est le fait que je t'aimerais encore plus, bien que je doute qu'une telle chose soit possible.

C'est foutu on est tombé dans le pathos, mais je m'en fous et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que ma femme je l'aime et qu'en plus on va avoir un enfant. Le reste n'a aucune importance si ce n'est ses lèvres sur les miennes et ma main sur son ventre...un futur Malfoy, le mien.....mon enfant.

**o0o0 Fin 0o0o**

Euh...ma fin me laisse perplexe mais bon je la voyait pas autrement ^^ Sur ce n'oublions pas notre meilleurs ami j'ai nommé le petit bouton vert! :D


End file.
